¿Verdad o esperanza?
by MissStriderCaptor
Summary: Komaeda invita a Hinata a una fiesta de pijamas y las cosas van tan cuesta abajo como sea humanamente posible. ¿O tal vez no? Komahina con un pequeño toque de Naegami. [Traducción]


**El fic originalmente se llama: Truth or Hope?**

**Autora original: HallyPorter.**

**Notas de la autora al final del fic~ **

**¿Verdad o Esperanza?**

* * *

Hinata no estaba seguro de cómo se metió en esa situación, pero no le importada. Más importante aún, no sabía cómo a Komaeda se le había ocurrido esa idea, pero aquí estaban, sin sueño. Fue un cambio agradable de atmósdera asfixiante en el que se vieron obligados a vivir. La idea de tener que estar varado en una isla, donde solo te podías ir si matabas. ¿Y si alguien rompió la regla? ¿Alguien realmente estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien? Por ahora, tenía que confiar en los demás.

"Así que... Hinata-kun, ¿te gustaría hablar de algo?"

"Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hablar a tí, Komaeda?

"Bue-"

Komaeda estaba a punto de responder, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por la puerta que después de unos golpes fue abierta, era alguien interrumpiendo.

"Umm, hola, lo siento, no me di cuenta que había gente aquí." Komaeda y Hinata se miraron y pensaron exactamente lo mismo: ¿Quién es esta persona?

"Oh, lo siento, soy Naegi Makoto, un placer conocerlos." Naegi les dijo tímidamente.

"Ah, he oído hablar de usted, Naegi-san, usted fue uno de los estudiantes atrapados en Pico de Esperanza no es así?" Dijo Komaeda. Hinata miró a Komaeda. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Él mismo nunca había oído hablar de nada de eso. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que sí importa es que este Naegi no estaba aquí en el principio.

"Cómo llegaste a esta isla, Naegi-san?" Hinata preguntó tentativamente.

"Para ser honesto, no estoy muy seguro. Recuerdo que de repente me desperté en la playa." Justo en ese momento, otra persona entró a la cabaña.

"Así que aquí es donde te fuiste, Naegi."

"¡Ah, Togami! Vine aquí porque vi luz en la cabaña y pensé que alguien podría estar aquí." Komaeda y Hinata estaban completamente perdidos ahora. Otra persona había aparecido, y para el colmo, Naegi parecía conocerlo.

"Lo siento, pero, ¿quién es usted?" Hinata preguntó un poco más que un poco confundido.

"Hum. Estoy decepcionado de que campesinos como usted nunca han oído hablar de Togami Byakuya, heredero de la gran compañia Byakuya."

"¿Los campesinos?" Hinata preguntó sorprendido.

"Lo siento, por favor no le tomen atención a Togami, él siempre es así." Naegi les susurró disculpas.

Después de una discusión bastante acalorada entre Togami y Naegi, relativo de que él no quería estar cerca de los plebeyos más de lo necesario, que acabaron quedándose de todos modos. Sobre todo porque Komaeda no dejaría ir a alguien con el título de Super High School Level Hope sin pedir diez mil millones de preguntas. Togami todavía parecía un poco molesto, sin embargo, él no se fue. Después de algún tiempo Komaeda finalmente sugirió que jugaran verdad o reto si se atrevían.

"De esta manera podemos aprender más unos de los otros!" "Bueno, no importa, pero yo no sé nada sobre Byakuya?" preguntó Naegi.

"..."

"Byakuya?"

"... Me limitaré a observar. El heredero de la familia Togami no puede ser molestado por los juegos de plebeyos como este."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Togami nunca jugó verdad o reto antes." Naegi les susurró a ellos.

Comenzó bastante inofensivo, con pregutnas como "¿Lamerías la alfombra por un millón de yenes?", o retos como "Te reto a que pongas la mayor cantidad de malvadiscos que puedas en tu boca". Sin embargo, cuanto más tarde se puso y todo el cansancio que el mundo tiene, el más loco de los retos llegaron.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando Naegi lanzó la bomba.

"Y-Yo reto a que Hinata-kun bese a Komaeda-kun."

"Qu-qué, pe-pero los dos somos chicos... y-y de todos modos..." dijo Hinata, ocultando su rostro sonrojado detrás de sus manos.

"Y de todos modos, a Hinata-kun le gusta Nanami-chan." Komaeda dijo malhumorado.

"¿¡Esa es tu mayor preocupación!?" Hinata gritó avergonzado, "¿Que me gusta Nanami-chan? ¿¡No te importa si somos chicos!?"

"¿No te gusta ella?"

"¡No! En todo caso, ¡me gustas tú!"

Hinata rápidamente puso sus manos delante de su boca al darse cuenta de lo que él dijo.

"U-um creo que yo y Byakuya vamos a salir ahora." Naegi dijo, rápidamente, ya ambos salieron de la cabaña.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo y ellos tanto evitando el contacto visual, Komaeda finalmente se armó de valor.

"E-Entonces significa que te gusto, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata se limitó a asentir.

"Pensé que me veías como basura, Hinata-kun."

"Nunca pensé en ti de esa manera, Komaeda. Creo que eres una persona maravillosa, siempre tratando de traernos esperanza...", dijo Hinata mientras miraba hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él sintió los labios de Komaeda en los suyos. Pero antes de que Hinaya podía hacer nada, Komaeda ya se había alejado.

"Creo que deberíamos encontrar a Naegi-san y Togami-san. Tal vez podamos trabajar juntos para encontrar una manera de salir de esta isla." Dijo Komaeda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Echó una última mirada hacia el todavía conmocionado Hinata y le sonrió.

"Ah, una última cosa: me encantaría tener otra fiesta de piyamas en algún momento, Hinata-kun." Y con eso, se había ido.

* * *

**Notitas originales de la autora:**

"** A / N **Lo siento si alguien parece OOC, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Yo realmente quería añadir un toque de Naegami.

La crítica constrictiva es bienvenida!"


End file.
